


Infernal Machine

by TeratoMarty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Cyborgs, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: Engineer's always tinkering with something...
Relationships: Engineer/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 15





	Infernal Machine

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Krampus.

The Engineer whistled a cheerful tune as he strode out across the Badlands toward the Sniper’s camper van. “Hey Stretch,” he called out as he approached. “Don’t shoot, only me! I have somethin’ to show you!”

There was a pause and some rustling from inside the camper. The door opened for a fraction of a second, a hand shooting out to toss a crumpled cigarette packet at the Engineer’s nose. When there was no tell-tale shimmer from a cloaking device, only an irritated grumble from the Engineer, the Sniper emerged from the back of the camper.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Truckie,” he apologized, “Never know when a Spy’s creepin’ about. Fool me twice, ya know?”

“It’s after hours, Stretch. You think those Spies will do a dang thing they ain’t gettin’ paid for? Ease up some, least enough to let me show off my new toy.”

“You think they don’t get some sick pleasure from it?” Sniper wondered aloud as he followed the Engineer back to the base. He was apprehensive about seeing what gizmo the Texan had come up with this time. The Engineer was just a redneck mad scientist, and thus had reared some fairly frightening mechanical creatures in the past, some of which went after the team before the Pyro managed to Powerjack them out of existence.

“Far as I know, what gives the Spy the most pleasure is writin’ blue letters to ladies.“ The Engineer led the way back to his workshop, which was crowded with mechanical detritus of all descriptions. Among the features were a rack of robotic prosthetic arms hanging from the ceiling, and piles of spidery, jointed sentry legs. "Have a beer.” He offered one out of a specially-designed dispenser.

“Now, why’ve you been hiding this beauty?” The Sniper rubbed the top of the dispenser and twisted the top off of his beer. “I figure, though, you’ve got somethin’ better than that ta show me.”

“Oh, this? Heck, I whipped it up in a half hour 'cause I was sick of the guys all drinkin’ my beer. Medic won’t ever stand his round, cheap son of a gun. No, what I have to show you is… this.” The Engineer whipped a sheet off of a Thing.

“Oh, Chroist…” The Sniper had to cover his eyes for a moment to fully take in exactly what was in front of him. Some kind of bench… table… thing, fitted with cuffs and all sorts of detachable bits. He almost expected leather, but knew that the Engineer was above such clichés. It looked like an enormous steel spider turned on its back, with a dozen or so hinged arms looming above the top of it. He trailed a finger over what appeared to be a wrist restraint, cold and claw-like. “Now, Truckie, is this for you, or me?”

“Well, ah,” the Engineer blushed and toed the ground. “It’s adjustable at a hunnert an’ fifty points of articulation, but I kinda hoped… you might like this bronco’s first rodeo.” He smiled shyly up at the marksman.

“Well, professor…” The Sniper placed one hand on top of the Engineer’s helmet and tipped it back to kiss his bald head. “I think I’d be honored t’ give it a go.”

“Yeehaw!” The Engineer threw his hardhat to the ground, not even noticing when it bounced in exactly the way a cowboy hat would not. “Okay, you shuck your duds, and then lay down here,” he indicated a benchlike portion at the centre of the metal claw. “Then put your arms here, and here,” he pointed to the putative wrist restraints, “and hook your heels up here,” he indicated a pair of stirrups.

The Sniper grinned as he shrugged off his vest and peeled off the rest of his musty clothing. Once he was buck naked save for some atrocious tanlines, he threw one leg over the bench and laid back on it. “Now if you just strap me in an’ leave me here, you can bet I’ll be directing the RED Spy t'yer nest tomorrow,” he growled.

“Now why would I do that, when I could stay here and watch every dang thing?” the Engineer smiled. "Here, lay back. Put your foot up here… now the other one. This here kind of cushion is for your arm, show me where it’s naturally comfy. That same setting work for the other one?“ The Texan fussed with his device until the Sniper was completely supported, but didn’t close any of the restraints. "How’s that?”

“’S pretty nice,” the Sniper replied, surprisingly comfy in what was essentially a torture device. Leave it to the Engineer to create the most ergonomic sex toy on Earth. “How 'bout you give us a kiss before you strap me in?”

“'Course, darlin’,” the Engineer smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He let his lips brush over the Sniper’s stubbly cheek before settling their chapped lips together. He kissed softly, then let his tongue slide between his lips to move against the Sniper’s.

The Sniper pressed up against the Engineer’s mouth, sighing through his nose at the Texan’s soft touch. It was cute how shyly his teammate acted even when he had the Sniper utterly defenseless beneath him. “That’s the stuff,” he hissed as they parted, grinning up at the Engineer.

The Texan smiled nervously down at the Australian, hands twitching with the effort of keeping them to himself. “Okay, uh. I thought I’d start with a little something nice for you. Lemme know if you don’t like it none…” he closed the restraints around the Sniper’s wrists and ankles. Each one made a quiet, metallic 'click’ as it snapped shut. The soft noises seemed to echo around the workshop, even as the Engineer detached a transparent tube of some sort from the underside of the bench and slid it around the Sniper’s cock. “How’s this?” He flipped a switch, and a motor somewhere inside the infernal machine applied a gentle suction, conforming the soft plastic around the head of the Sniper’s dick.

“Shit!” the Sniper hissed, his hips jerking up off the bench. He craned his neck to look down at his cock while it twitched under the grip of the plastic. “What’s it supposed to do?” This seemed a little different from the little bits of kinky stuff he’d seen in the Spy’s magazines.

“Sort of a, ah, a blowjob machine,” the Engineer’s face went beet-red. “You don’t like it?” He dialled back the suction and went to remove the tube.

“Oh, no, Truckie, ’s beautiful,” the Sniper blurted, cracking a reassuring grin. “Just…different, that’s all. New.”

Some tension left the Engineer’s shoulders, though he was still sweating. “I spent some time tinkerin’ with this little beauty. I can adjust the suction all different ways…” He turned the control up, increasing the vacuum, then back down, then flipped a switch that made it alternate strong suction with gentle. “It’ll even add in lube… wasn’t easy to get the viscosity right so that it doesn’t just suck it right out again.” He pushed a button, and a slick dollop of clear fluid slid down the tube onto the Sniper’s growing erection.

“Christ, if this is just the start I’m dyin’ ta see what else you’ve got hiding in here.” The Sniper arched his back and let his head rest on the bench, content to let the Engineer do whatever he pleased. “You, ah…You wanna show me somethin’ else?”

The Engineer grinned broadly, hesitation forgotten, eager as a kid with a new toy. “Well, this here’s a good place to start.” He swung one of the intricately jointed steel limbs around. From this angle, the Sniper could see that it was tipped with a long rubber nozzle. The Texan adjusted the nozzle, and a blob of lubricant leaked out, mirroring the pre-cum seeping from his ignored erection. “I’m gonna put this up inside, get things nice'n'greasy.” He pressed the tip of the nozzle against the Sniper’s ass, sliding it in with its own lubrication. When he was certain it was well in place, he thumbed a button, dispensing a spurt of lube.

The Sniper jumped at the sudden splatter of cold inside of him, his fingers scrabbling against the holds. “Maybe warm it up next time?” he hissed between clenched teeth. He settled again as his body warmed the gel, then closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “I almost feel a little bad havin’ all the fun…”

“I’m havin’ fun,” the Engineer breathed as he made a note- 'lube heater’- on a clipboard. “Believe you me, I’m havin’ fun.” He slid the lubricant-dispensing nozzle out of the way, and another slender robotic arm moved to take its place. This one was tipped with a smooth, curved shape in slick black rubber.

The Sniper smirked at his teammate’s dutiful note-taking. “Ya gonna make me take a survey after this?” he teased. He eyed the new arm that hovered between his legs and lodged his tongue between his molars. It was no mystery what this one did.

“You hush, I’m just tryin’ to get it right.” The Engineer turned a knob on the controls, pressing the blunt end of the dildo firmly against the Sniper’s ass. “This controls the forward depth,” he pointed out, twisting the knob a tiny bit further, pressing the toy smoothly into the Sniper’s body, “and this other one controls how far back it pulls.” He turned that knob a fraction, causing a single, shallow thrust. “How’s that feel?”

“Like a million fuckin’ bucks, Truckie,“ hissed the Sniper. He had his chin pressed into his chest as he strained to see what the machine was doing. There was something oddly fascinating about seeing the process, like masturbating in front of a mirror. "A little more, maybe?”

“You can’t see what’s goin’ on, can you?” The Engineer looked concerned. He turned around to extract a sheet of highly-polished metal from the workshop wruck, and wedged it into one of the machine’s free claws. With a deft manipulation of the controls, the improvised mirror hung over the Sniper. “That should help. This oughtta help, too.” The Engineer turned up both knobs and increased the frequency of the thrusts, treating the Sniper to a slow, steady fuck.

“Harder?” The Sniper was beginning to sweat as he watched his own body reflected above him. He rolled his tongue over his teeth and glanced over to the Engineer. “An’ you’re gettin’ off just watchin’ this?”

“I’m enjoying it along a number of axes,” the Engineer admitted. “You could about hang a hardhat off my pecker. I’d be lyin’ if I said I wasn’t plannin’ at least a little self-gratification later. Right now, though,” he increased both the depth and the frequency of the thrusts, “I’m enjoyin’ watchin’ you.”

The Sniper’s thighs tensed as the gentle motion of the machine sped up, plunging deeper into his body under the Engineer’s command. His cock stood on end, the tip dripping into the tube to be neatly vacuumed away. “Oh, chroist…Gimme s'more! Do your worst.”

The Engineer gave a cheerfully psychotic little chuckle. “I thought you’d never ask.” A half-dozen more appurtenances descended toward the Sniper’s defenceless body. There were two more suction tubes, which the Texan attached to the other man’s nipples, and four sticky little pads, one each applied to the Sniper’s thighs, the other two applied to either side of his ribcage. “How’s this?” The Engineer started the suction on the Australian’s nipples.

“Brilliant,” the Sniper gasped, inflating his lungs to tighten the skin across his ribcage even further. The tube on his cock tightened as he throbbed. “C'mon, prafessa, gimme another.”

“Well, let’s see.” The Engineer flicked a toggle and adjusted a thumbwheel, sending a shiver of electricity down the left side of the Sniper’s body. “Try this on for size.” Another tingle crawled along the marksman’s right side. “How’s this grab ya?” The shocks met in the middle,vibrating the root of the Sniper’s erection even as the suction tube kept stroking him.

“OhGOD!” The Sniper bucked in his restraints, suddenly overwhelmed by the onslaught of stimulation. “Nonononono,” he babbled. He wanted to scream, but not out of pain. This was simply too much.

“Whoa whoa whoaaaamule-” the Engineer hit the killswitch, stopping all power to the machine. “You okay, Stretch?” He put his flesh-and-blood hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, just…” the Sniper panted, lolling his head back against the headrest. “Stupid a’ me ta push ya like that.”

“You ain’t stupid, I just got carried away,” the Engineer blushed. “You up for carryin’ on regardless?” He leaned down to kiss the Sniper tenderly.

The Sniper pressed up into the kiss, then pulled away to nod. “Ah-huh…but maybe just the dilda part this time?”

“For starters, yeah,” the Engineer smiled into another kiss. After he pulled away, he disabled the safety, re-set the kill switch, and restarted the slow, tireless thrust of the black rubber device.

“Mmm…Much better.” Easing back into a comfortable position on the machine, he closed his eyes and let his head roll to the side. “Think you could use that one hand'a yours to help it out?”

“You mean this hand?” The Engineer removed the rubber glove from his Gunslinger hand, flexing the prosthetic fingers and letting them glitter in the dim light of the workshop. He walked them down the centre of the Sniper’s chest toward his cock, moving with a spider’s jerky precision. The square metal fingertips were cold against the Australian’s bare skin.

The Sniper gasped and tilted his hips away from the creeping mechanical phalanges. “Ooh, don’t tease!” he hissed, turning to look into the black lenses of the Engineer’s goggles. “I wanna feel you, the real you. Flesh 'n’ blood.”

“Like this?” The Engineer slid his warm left hand up under the Sniper’s balls. He bent down to kiss the Sniper’s lean chest.

“Juuus’ that…” he groaned, practically melting onto the bench. “Soon as you let me outta this thing, I’m gonna jump ya faster'n any Spook ever did.”

“Oh, but I’m not letting you out for quite some time, boy,” the Engineer grinned. Still fondling the Australian’s balls, he sent another tingle of electricity through the lean man’s body.

“I could make ya feel real good if you let me arms out,” he growled. “Just the arms…please. I wanna touch ya.”

The Engineer moaned deep in his throat. “You’re awful convincin.’” The Engineer walked around the Sniper’s body to stand by his head. “Look here.”

The Sniper turned his head and flicked his eyes up to the Engineer’s face. He gave a little half-smile, sharp canine peeking out over his lip. “Lemme see it, Truckie. I’m dyin’ for it.”

“Nah,” the Engineer said dismissively. “This lil ol’ thang? Sure you don’t want something more interesting?” He hit the switch to resume suction on the marksman’s cock.

“Please!” the Sniper squeaked, his voice thrown by the sudden sensation. “I need it. Real bad, so bad. I wanna feel it goin’ all the way down my throat.”

“Show me what you wanna do…” The Texan pressed two fingers into the Sniper’s mouth. The whirr of the thrusting motor and the hum of the suction pump formed a very pleasing counterpoint to his captive’s heavy breathing.

The Sniper gratefully sucked on the Engineer’s fingers, twirling his tongue around the tips before sucking down to the knuckle. He drew back and licked the undersides. “Please…”

“Dang, Stretch, how’m I supposed to say no to that?” The Texan unzipped the fly of his overalls and freed his short, thick erection. “C'mere, boy.” He cradled the Sniper’s head in his human hand, keeping his cybernetic hand on the machine’s controls.

The Sniper stretched his tongue out as far as he could, reaching for the Engineer’s cock. He panted heavily, puffing hot breath over the tip.

Groaning and shuddering, the Engineer pressed the head of his cock against the Sniper’s tongue. “That’s it,” he muttered. “Take it…” he increased the depth and frequency of the machine’s thrusts. His balls ached, the throb in them keeping time with the pulse of the motor.

The Sniper wrapped his lips around his teammate’s cock and sucked. He looked sincerely grateful to be doing it, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. “Mmmh…” he moaned, his own erection twitching as the machine pumped away.

“Jesus, you look good like this.” The Engineer stroked the Sniper’s face. “Roped down, right where I want ya, takin’ everything I give ya-” his words dissolved into moans as the Australian worked his tongue. “You want more?”

The Sniper pulled back momentarily, just long enough to wheeze out a “Yes.” He lapped at the tip of the Texan’s erection, hungry for his lover’s body.

The Engineer increased the suction on the Sniper’s cock, his robot hand fumbling the control box. In a flash, he knew what he had to do- he’d refine the interface, make it compatible with the Gunslinger’s circuitry. With his arm inside the machine, it would become his prosthetic hand- he’d be able to hold the Sniper in his palm, control every sensation that touched the man like never before. His moans became urgent, and he pulled out of the Sniper’s mouth to come on the bound man’s face and chest.

The Sniper held his mouth wide open to catch what he could of the Engineer’s semen, swallowing what he caught with an exaggerated lick of his lips. “Engie, Truckie, babe, whatever I’m s'pposed ta call you…God, lemme come for ya. I wanna do it just for you.”

The Engineer fell to his knees, kissing the Sniper ardently. “Oh, Stretch, you son of a bitch, you make me hornier'n a tomcat.” He licked the remaining semen off the other man’s face. “Wait right here,” he said, cutting the power to the machine again. “I gotta make some adjustments.”

“Make it quick,” the Sniper whined, hips jerking. “I’m so fuckin’ ready, you just touch me an’ I’ll pop.”

“Sorry, Stretch, this might take a while.” The Engineer tied a loop of rubber tubing around the base of the Sniper’s cock, and began unscrewing the control panel of his new favourite device.


End file.
